Borscht
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Spaghetti |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostella |fa2 = Orochi |recipe = Crab Roe Lion's Head |food type = Soup |birthplace = Ukraine |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 罗宋汤 |personality = Kind |height = 167cm |likes1 = Oyster |likes2 = Spaghetti |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Vodka |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Taichi Yō |cvcn = Wang Yanhua (王燕华) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = Don't overthink things. Having fun when you can is more important. |bio = She claims to be a Food Soul from the Light Kingdom, but the way she looks, talks, and acts are all different from the Light Kingdom's style. She's never opened up to anybody, and people even think she's a little unsociable. But she behaves with incomparable enthusiasm and only gives the cold shoulder to Vodka. |food introduction = Borscht is a soup that can be enjoyed hot or cold and is very popular in Eastern and Central Europe. It is usually made with beets, giving it its characteristics ruby-red color, but there is also green borscht made with sorrel and white borscht made with rye or cabbage. No matter the color, this sour soup is a hearty favorite throughout much of the world.) (PS: The people in Northeast China reads it as 苏伯汤 instead of 罗宋汤. 苏伯 is read as su po in Chinese, which sounds like soup in English) |acquire = *Events |events = *Harvest Diary (Borscht) *Land of Repose *Billowing Smoke (Super) |power = 1508 |atk = 54 |def = 10 |hp = 485 |crit = 653 |critdmg = 365 |atkspd = 1852 |normaltitle = Guardian Will |normal = Borscht tosses her bag into the air, dealing 40% ATK as damage plus 15 extra damage to all enemies, also dispelling all buff effects from the enemy team and dispelling all debuff effects from the allied team. |energytitle = Frenzied Wrath |energy = Borscht flings her bag, hurling the vegetables within at the enemy team, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies, plus 245 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the nearest enemy unit by 30% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Frenzied Wrath |link = Borscht flings her bag, hurling the vegetables within at the enemy team, dealing 60% ATK as damage to all enemies, plus 294 damage, while also increasing basic attack damage taken by the nearest enemy unit by 30% for 5 seconds. |pair = Spaghetti |name = |contract = Master Attendant, I trust the two of us will get off to a good start. |login = Oh, it's you. You're back. I heard a noise just now, and it scared me. |arena = This icy cold brings up bad memories for me. So uncomfortable... |skill = You'll regret this! |ascend = Master Attendant, thank you for helping me. |fatigue = I'm tired, so tired. Let me rest a bit. |recovering = I'm not as fragile as you think. Wait a bit and I'll get back to work. |attack = We're heading out? Very well, I've already gotten prepared. |ko = My ending... turned out just like theirs... |notice = Master Attendant, is this alright? |idle1 = Too quiet. I don't like this. |idle2 = So far nothing's been exposed, and even the Attendant hasn't been an exception. Very good... |idle3 = Living on is my greatest hope. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, this is not how a gentleman behaves. |interaction2 = Working here is great. Of course, Master Attendant, you're not bad either! I really like it~! |interaction3 = My favorite color... well, it's not red anyway. |pledge = ...At first I wanted to live a quiet life, but you're not planning to give me that chance. Alright, I ask that from now on you watch over me. It is my only request. |intimacy1 = You need to pay attention to taste in this life. I'll teach you how to dress yourself! |intimacy2 = In the past, I sacrificed too much to stay alive. Now, I finally don't have to worry. |intimacy3 = Being by your side is where I belong. I couldn't ask for anything more. |victory = This victory has no special feel to it. |defeat = The taste of defeat. I guess I'm used to it. |feeding = Master Attendant? It seems you're taking an interest in me? |skin = Beautiful Blood Dance |skin quote = As the light from the flame shines on the pure-white dance dress, it is stained with a vermilion colour. Dancing under this light, is it the dead fixation of the past? Or the flames of a burning vengeance? |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}